


nyctophilia.

by INT0CHUUYA



Series: my sakuatsu stories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Death, Gay, Gun Violence, Haikyuu!! Mafia, M/M, Mafia AU, Torture, pretty much everyone, undecided ships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INT0CHUUYA/pseuds/INT0CHUUYA
Summary: atsumu falls for sakusa while watching him stargazemafia! au
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: my sakuatsu stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183328
Kudos: 4





	1. BEFORE YOU READ

ALSO POSTED ON WATTPAD BY @/-KATSUU

https://www.wattpad.com/user/-KATSUU


	2. SNEAK.

**! NYCTOPHILIA !**

featuring,

SAKUSA KIYOOMI  
 _realistic germaphobe_  
'first place I robbed, was a pharmacy.'

  
MIYA ATSUMU  
 _pain in the ass guy_  
'baddest bitch alive.'

  
HINATA SHOYO  
 _shrimp_  
'killing is so much fun!'

  
KOTARO BOKUTO  
 _horn owl bastard_  
'i found you.'

 **  
others**  
nekoma  
karasuno  
itachiyama  
inarizaki  
fukurodani  
and more ++


	3. 'YOU'RE FUCKING JOKING'

**! NYCTOPHILIA !**  
  
CHAPTER 1  
' YOU'RE FUCKING JOKING '

The mafia leaders for Itachiyama, Karasuno, Fukurodani and Inarizaki were all present in one of Itachiyama's private meeting rooms, bringing in their most skilled executive who's skills would benefit the mission.   
  
The executive's all wore white masks with a beanie or hat that covered their faces and hair, the leaders agreeing to only show their faces after they informed them about the mission.

The leaders were seated on comfy, black leather chairs while the executives were in front of them, wondering why they were called in and told to work together.

"Why are we forced to work together?" The Karasuno executive asked, staring at his leader with eyes full of curiosity.

"Sex trafficking." All the leaders said, creeping everyone out with how in sync they were.

A mafia executive, looked directly at his leader with a cold, piercing stare. The hands that were in his pockets clenched into a fist , realizing that something bad had happened considering the wary look his leader wore. 

"Get to the point."

"I'm sure you all are aware of the sex trafficking that is going down in the underground." The mafia leader sighed, bracing himself for the amount of threatening and broken belongings he was going to get after revealing the information.

"Some of our most valuable men were kidnapped by sex traffickers." The leader of Karasuno revealed, causing most of executives to look down in shame and anger because they let their men be taken.

Except one.

The Itachiyama executive still had his stare fixated on his leader, the glare even more intense when he slowly pieced together what happened.

"None of our men were taken. I had them all under surveillance and none of them were allowed to leave headquarters." The executive said, his tone dangerously calm.

"I-I had one of the executives go out and buy me groceries." The leader said, shrinking into his chair, scared shitless. 

If this wasn't a serious issue, everyone would have been amused at how pale the leader was but all the people in the room knew that this issue wasn't a joke. Some of the powerful men and women from their mafia were taken and they couldn't seem to find any trace of them.

"Which one?" The executive demanded, clenching his jaw in anger since he already knew the answer but refused to believe it.

"Our sniper." The leader muttered, pulling his hair in frustration, the feeling of terror disappearing as his brain started thinking about options on how to get him back or where he could have possibly gone.

"You're fucking joking." He hissed in disbelief and anger, narrowing his eyes at the leader. The fists that were once in his pockets were now visibly clenched, revealing the black gloves he wore as he mentally prepared to strangle the leader with his bare hands.

"So you want us to work together to try and find where our men have gone?" The Inarizaki executive interrupted, trying to change the topic before anything happened.

"Exactly." The Itachiyama leader nodded at the Inarizaki member's conclusion, glad to change the topic.

The executive on the other hand was less than happy, but for the sake of professionalism, he didn't try anything, much to the relief of everyone else.

"Will you four do it?" The Fukurodani leader asked, staring at each executive individually.

All four executives had the same thought in their minds.

_Anything to get them back_

"If it means getting them back then I'm in." The Karasuno executive said, a determined smile on his face.

"Me too!" The Fukurodani executive nodded, his loud voice booming throughout the room.

"As long as they don't slow me down." Inarizaki's executive shrugged, if his boss trusted these men then he won't object.

"Whatever." The Itachiyama executive was clearly deep in thought, everyone could tell that the 'sniper' was someone close to him. The other executives weren't as close to the victims so while they wanted their men back, they weren't so affected by it.

"Before you leave, I understand that you probably want to ki-"

"Shut up." The Itachiyama executive said, the others watching in slight amusement as the leader immediately stopped talking, letting the executive continue.   
  
  
"I'm not wasting another second in this room. I'm getting my sniper back." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bokuto isn't the leader of Fukurodani even if he's captain in the anime.
> 
> The Mafia System is like BSD Port Mafia's one, excluding Black Lizard.  
> Leader, Executive, Command Unit and members.


	4. 'ENERGETIC IDIOTS'

**! NYCTOPHILIA !**

CHAPTER 2  
' ENERGETIC IDIOTS '

The other three executives watched as the Itachiyama executive left the room, slamming the door loudly after one last glare at the leader.

"We should probably go right?" Inarizaki's executive asked, glancing back at his boss. "He's the only one who knows the way through this gigantic building."

Inarizaki's leader nodded, dismissing his executive and the other leaders followed suite. 

Much to their surprise, they found Itachiyama's executive waiting nearby. Once he saw the three of them, he walked ahead, the others jogging closer to him so they wouldn't get lost. 

They all assumed that he was very respected and feared, all the other mafia members in the building making a pathway for him as he walked through the corridors. 

"Where are we going?" Karasuno's executive asked after plucking up his courage. The other two executives were also wondering the same thing, but preferred to remain quiet after what had happen in the meeting room.

"Private lounge. We're here." He says, pointing at a nearby door, taking out a card from his pocket and swiping it on the lock. 

The room seemed cozy enough, not to extravagant but not to plain either. It was the perfect environment for planning and it seemed like it was soundproof too.

They all took seats around the table, glancing at each other awkwardly. They were trained to kill, not on how to make friends. 

The Karasuno executive cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. He was the shortest out of the four of them, and it was quite amusing to say the least.

"We should introduce ourselves!" He suggested, craning his neck up to try and look at them. "I'll go first."

He took of his mask and cap, revealing unruly orange hair which was spiked up and warm brown eyes. He had a huge smile on his face, looking unfazed by the awkward atmosphere they had.

" _Oh, so he's a tangerine,_ " Inarizaki's executive thought to himself.

"My name is Hinata Shoyo! I'm Karasuno's executive and I like meat buns!"

"I'm going next!" Fukurodani's executive said, throwing of his face mask and beanie. "I'm Bokuto Koutarou! Fukurodani's greatest executive!" 

Bokuto had greyish-white hair with black streaks, spiked up like a horned owl and round, golden-coloured eyes. He seemed to match the tangerine's energy, and the were staring at each other, making different face expressions while somehow communicating. 

" _Eh?_ " Inarizaki and Itachiyama's executive's shared a glance, thinking the exact same thing as they watched Bokuto and Hinata interact with each other.

_"I'm stuck with two energetic idiots."_

"I suppose it's my turn." Inarizaki's executive said, pulling of his mask and cap, a small smirk on his face as he ran his hand through his dyed blonde hair. 

His eyes were a lovely hazel colour while his undercut and eyebrows were black, which was probably his natural hair colour.

"Miya Atsumu, and so far, I hate you guys." He said, Hinata and Bokuto looking taken aback at his bold statement. 

"That's so mean, Miya-san," Hinata whined. "You don't even know us yet!"

"That's exactly why I hate you." Atsumu says. "So far, the two of you seem childish and immature, and you definitely don't look like you can do your job properly."

His points were true, so far, Bokuto seemed like an overgrown man child while Hinata looked just like a child, and he wasn't a big fan of children.

"Let's just get this over with. We only have one more person left." Atsumu continued, cutting of Bokuto who was about to speak.

Itachiyama's executive slowly discarded his mask, followed by his beanie, the three other executives watching his black curls fall and frame his face, hiding the two small moles on top of on of his eyebrows.

He remained silent, staring at each and everyone on of them with his sable black eyes.

They all waited for an introduction, hopefully a name so they wouldn't have to refer to him as 'Itachiyama's executive' in their heads.

"Sakusa Kiyoomi." Was the two word response they got from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa is probably the 'main' character for this book but he ain't like the other girls.  
> Unlike, Eren, Elric, Izuku, Naruto, Gon and whatnot, he actually has a healthy relationship with his parents, who are BOTH alive.


	5. 'KODZUKEN'

**! NYCTOPHILIA !**

CHAPTER 3  
' KODZUKEN '

After their awkward introductions and attempted ice breaker games, the group finally decided to move on to the actual mission. 

Bokuto and Hinata got along unsurprisingly well, their loud and excited personalities worked well together. Hinata began looking up to Bokuto as a mentor when the owl like man told him a story about him killing 20 armed people by himself with only a dagger and escaping with only a broken arm.

At first, Atsumu had hated both Hinata and Bokuto, the two of them acting way to loud and childish for his liking, but reluctantly admitted to himself that they were definitely skilled enough in many aspects. He decided he could bare with their enthusiasm, as long as they did not cross boundaries.

Sakusa on the other hand, was an enigma to all the other three. He either gave them no answers, or a short, five word answers.

They all concluded that he was very competitive during their game of UNO where he completely demolished them, ending the game so quickly that it was obvious that he cheated.

Sakusa himself later admitted it, saying that as long as he won, he didn't care what type of underhanded tactics he used and if they had a problem with it, they could go fuck themselves.

Other than that, the only other thing they got out of him was that he was germophobic, which explains how the man recoil from any form of physical touch. 

They had finished their ice breakers and began with the mission.

"Alright," Hinata said, clapping his hands to grab everyone's attention. 

"Did anyone get any camera footage? Maybe a glimpse of what happened?" He asked.

"We only realized ours was missing a week after," Atsumu said quietly, ashamed at the fact that they didn't notice sooner. "The footage was deleted and tampered with." 

Hinata turns to Bokuto next, the exact same thing happened to him so he couldn't criticize the man even if he wanted too.

"Ours was deleted too." Bokuto revealed reluctantly. The first few days after he found out, Bokuto was sulking and only began taking it seriously when he realized how serious the issue was. At first, he thought that it was just something small and not worth worrying about, but when 10 more of his men were taken, 5 of them very skilled and cautious, he knew it was something more than the average kidnapping. 

They all turned their gazes to Sakusa, his sniper had only been taken a few hours ago so the chances of the footage still being there was likely.

"I asked one of our computer tech groups to check, but don't get your hopes up too high." Sakusa says after a moment of silence. "My sniper, the one who got taken, was our best hacker."

A loud notification noise came from Sakusa's phone and he grabbed his phone from the table, away from prying eyes. 

A few minutes passed and Atsumu was getting irritated. Was he trying to get on their nerves?

Before he could say a word, Sakusa placed his phone back on the table, sliding it towards the others, muttering a soft but sharp, "Don't touch it."

They all watched Sakusa replay the footage, seeing a man in a black cloak with groceries in one hand before the camera went black before going back to normal. Everything seemed the same, expect for the fact that the man was gone. 

To people who were not aware of the kidnapping, it would have just looked like the man got away from the camera's line of sight during the short malfunction. 

They were all re-watching the clip, trying to see if they could find a clue. The lights around the alleyway were dark so it was hard enough as it is.

"There!" Hinata exclaimed, startling everyone. He pointed at the corner of the clip, a black figure, camouflaged in the alleyway. Sakusa quickly zoomed in but let out a soft 'tch' when the man's face was to blurry to be identified.

They leaned in, narrowing their eyes in an attempt to make out the man's features, but got nothing other than his dark brown hair.

"Does anyone have someone who could identify the man? All my man are busy with other things." Atsumu asked.

"I know someone! He's not in Karasuno but he'll do it for a good price!" The shortest one out of them said excitedly, his eyes lighting up brightly. 

"How does someone in the mafia show that much emotion?" Sakusa found himself asking, feeling slight envy, but of course, he would never admit it, even if he found himself being held gun point. 

"Well?" Bokuto urged on, looking like a proud dad, which was stupid in Atsumu's opinion since Bokuto didn't do anything.

"He's in Nekoma and he's famous around the underground, his name is Kenma Kozume." Hinata said, waiting for a reaction from the others. Instead, they all stared at him with mixed expressions. Sakusa just stared at him impatiently, Bokuto looked confused and Atsumu seemed unimpressed. 

"Kodzuken?" Hinata tried once more, grinning when Bokuto nodded in recognition. Atsumu's eyes widen slightly but gave no other reaction while Sakusa seemed like a couldn't care less. Hinata pouted at that, he really wanted to get a reaction from the curly haired male. 

"Even if he managed to find out the man's identity and where he lived, what if they refuse to tell us anything." Atsumu asked, cocking his head to the side. Hinata hadn't thought of that, he wasn't skilled in extracting information. He didn't enjoy dabbling in that department.

"I never tortured someone before." Bokuto revealed, Atsumu nodding in agreement. 

Atsumu was more of a killer than a torturer. He wouldn't mind but he would probably forget to ask questions or kill the man in frustration.

Sakusa on the other hand, seemed unbothered, a devilish smirk on his face, not in the 'fuck boy' type of way, but more of a 'I enjoy watching you scream' type of way. The excited sparkle in his eyes didn't make things any better.

"I don't really enjoy the mess that comes with torture but I'll do what I need to do." He said, staring at his clean nails and frowning at the thought of blood being splattered on him.

"What do you mean by that?" Bokuto couldn't help but ask, feeling rather uneased.

"No need to worry, I'm not one who enjoys murdering others so he'll be alive once I'm done." Sakusa said, which really didn't help at all.

While Atsumu was uneased, he also felt excitement. Maybe he was wrong about this. Working with these three could prove to be interesting.

Especially Sakusa, who seemed to constantly surprise him.

"I bet you the man would last at least an hour." He grinned, trying to provoke the man.

Sakusa let out a scoff. "I'll do it in 40 minutes." 

"30." Atsumu smirked, trying to see if he could at least get an amused smile.

"20." Sakusa said, his face remaining as stoic as ever but unbeknown to Atsumu, beneath his cold façade Sakusa was feeling as competitive as ever, excited to finally have a challenge. Everyone in Itachiyama were too intimidated by him and were no fun.


	6. 'TORTURING POOR SOULS'

**! NYCTOPHILIA !**

CHAPTER 3  
' TORTURING POOR SOULS '

Arranging a meeting with Nekoma's hacker was easier than expected - but that might be because the famous 'Kodzuken' seemed to have a soft spot for Hinata Shoyo. 

The four of them were currently in an empty cafe that apparently belonged to Nekoma. They were waiting for two men, one who had blonde hair and black roots and one who had weird hair - according to Hinata. 

"Why are they so late?" Atsumu frowned, he had been waiting for 30 minutes with nothing to do but listen to Hinata rambling about some 'blueberry milk man'. 

"Were you not the one who asked us to leave an hour earlier?" Sakusa asked, raising an annoyingly perfect brow at him - not that Atsumu found him attractive. No not at all.

"It was for first impressions!" He protested, the germaphobe intrigued him but he could be infuriatingly perfect at times. Like times like this, no one had to right to look that pretty while sitting and tapping his fingers on the table in the piano 1-2-3-4-5 method. 

And no. He was not attracted to him at all.

Before Sakusa could retort, the door swung open and Hinata jumped from his seat, waving excitedly at the two men. 

"Kenma!"

The shorter one of the two nodded at Hinata, a small smile on his face. The taller one strode forward confidently, pulling out the seat across the four. The shorter one took the seat next to him, the small smile gone and replaced with an expectant look.

"We need you to find the identity of this man." Hinata stated bluntly, sliding over his phone which showed the blurry picture of the witness. Kenma leaned forward, then looked at his black haired male that sat next to him.

"Why?" 

_A simple question_ , Atsumu thought to himself. _Yet effective. Nekoma was the one in control so they could ask all the questions they wanted._

"A lot of men from all our mafias were kidnapped. Skilled men." Atsumu answered, it seemed self explanatory. 

Kuroo looked interested at that, Atsumu concluding that it was a good thing, but at the same time, who wouldn't? Karasuno was a feared mafia, Fukurodani and Inarizaki even more. Itachiyama were feared but the information about them were little. 

"That sounds like trouble." Kuroo drawled, a smirk appearing on his face. "How much would we be paid?" 

Ah, there it was. Nekoma's hunger for money. Atsumu had deduced that the other male was most probably the boss of the mafia. Kuroo Tetsurou. He expected the money question sooner or later.

"How much do you want?" Atsumu questioned, he didn't know how much he could give since they weren't given much instructions or rules.

"They won't answer that." Sakusa interjected, everyone looking over to the stoic male. "They want to see how much they can get from us. That's one of the reason they're so rich." He clarified, taking note at his teammates confused expression.

Kuroo's smirk grew, sending a nod of approval towards Sakusa that had Atsumu feeling annoyed. 

"Seems like you're educated. What mafia are you from? I don't recognize you." Kuroo mind was whirring, trying to figure out who he was. 

"Itachiyama." Was the one word answer he received. 

Atsumu saw Kuroo and Kenma's surprised look, the two looking slightly more interested. Not many knew who Itachiyama was and what type of members they recruited. 

"Oh?" Kuroo grinned. "Alliances with them doesn't seem so bad." He thought to himself. Later though, they had more important matters at hand.

"How much are you willing to offer?"

Sakusa smirked, the rest of his team staring at him in confusion. They weren't aware either. 

"One million yen. About ten thousand in US dollars." 

Kuroo was more than interested right now. One million yen. That was quite a lot for such a simple task. He expected about fifty thousand yen, not one million. Still, he wondered if he could ask for more.

Sakusa seemed to have read his thoughts. "And a favor from Itachiyama. From a rescue mission or killing your enemies. Of course a reasonable favor." He added.

"Deal." Kuroo agreed, deciding not to push for more. A favor from an unknown mafia. Sakusa seemed to be telling the truth. It must be more important then Kuroo originally thought. That could be a problem, he should probably arrange for security. 

"You serious?" Bokuto said, his eyes comically wide. 

_"It seemed like none of them were aware either."_ Kuroo thought to himself.

"It's my boss's money going to waste. Not mine" Sakusa said, waving his hand in dismissal. Atsumu snorted at that, Sakusa seemed to dislike his boss.

"Since you've been so generous. We'll get it done as soon as possible." Kuroo turned over to Kenma, the silent conversation between those two had everyone else on the edge of their seats.

"One hour." Kuroo finally says. "We'll send over the information but of course payment first."

Everyone sagged back into their chairs in relief, glad it was over. That went better than expected. 

Sakusa was the first to stand up, patting non existent lint of his clothes, a smirk on his face accompanied with a unknown glint in his eyes.

"Your name?" Kuroo asked, catching everyone's attention once more. Kuroo wanted to know more about the male and he was fine with admitting it. He was a mystery and Kuroo wanted to solve it - as best as he could.

"Sakusa Kiyoomi."

"Sakusa Kiyoomi," Kuroo said, testing out the name and finding that the name rolled out of his tongue smoothly. "My contact information. If you want anything. Even a drink." He pulled out his business card he kept at all times, offering it to the male who accepted it with little hesitation.

"I don't drink to often but I'll keep it in mind." Sakusa says, pulling out his wallet and keeping the card in there. _"An expensive wallet,"_ Kuroo thinks. _"A good one too."_

"We should meet again soon." Kuroo says to his long time friend, Bokuto Koutarou, who nods eagerly in agreement. 

"What are you going to do after receiving the information?" Kuroo couldn't help but say. Atsumu, Inarizaki's executive, answered his question this time.

"Y'know, the normal mafia stuff. Torturing poor souls for information." Kuroo raised a brow at that. Bokuto and Hinata don't dabble in torture and Atsumu seemed like someone who simply slits the throats of his enemies.

"Who's doing the torturing?" Kuroo knows the answer but is still pleased when he hears the curly haired male mutter a soft "Me."

"You fascinate me." Kuroo says to Sakusa. Atsumu decides he doesn't like Kuroo. Not because Sakusa seems to like him but because Kuroo seems annoying. Yes that's why.

"Same can be said for me." Sakusa finally says after a moment of silence. "I wonder how Nekoma is as rich as it is." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Sakusa won't have any romantic relationship, I just think they'll make a cool friendship.


End file.
